


The Search

by wannahearitinspanish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, chaos thats what lmao, go check out my tumblr lmao i posted it there first, i dont even know how this came to be, idek why i reread the books, it happened during my twilight re-read, its THERE, lowkey wanted to see what would happen if edward read stiles' mind, seriously, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannahearitinspanish/pseuds/wannahearitinspanish
Summary: In which the pack is searching for Peter, the Salvatores are searching for Katherine and the Cullen's are searching for Victoria, and they all meet.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote after my recent Twilight re-read. I always loved a good crossover. It’s incomplete though, but I decided to share anyways!
> 
> (NOTE: In Elena Gilbert’s POV, lets ignore all the minor hurdles like time and assume they’re all in the same year)

“Sacrifice?” The copper haired man repeated. He still stood protectively in front of the nimble brunette, who eyed them all curiously.

Elena nodded, she herself had two men hunched protectively on her either side, and they did not let their eyes waver for even a second as the scanned the Family. They were vampires, that much was obvious. But what type was the question; they did not seem like the vampires she knew - who aside from immortality, a new diet and enhanced senses were practically human - but another brand all together. They seemed stereotypical, chalky skin, bruises under their odd coloured eyes. “There was a hybrid named Klaus, one of the original vampires, who had to perform a sort of ritual to rid the bound on his werewolf side.”

She saw the brunette flinch, her eyes wide. Her companions kept their reaction much better hidden.

Elena carried on. “He needed my blood, it’s special because I’m what they call a Petrova Doppleganger, and he drank from me to the point of death.”

She saw the obvious question in their eyes, and didn’t miss the way both Salvatore brothers on her sides tightened their grip on her when she said the word death. She smiled reassuringly at Stefan. “Obviously, we found a loophole and I’m not dead. But Klaus is still out there.”

The copper haired man looked around at the remains of the sacrifice and nodded. “So that’s what the smell was.”

“As riveting as this all is,” Damon said from her left, his usual snark ranked up to about 100. “I personally had enough trouble to last me another couple hundred years,” the Family all eyed him. “so what I’d like to know is why you guys are here? It can’t only be because of the sacrifice-"

“Did someone say sacrifice!” A voice shouted from the opening of the woods. Everyone tensed immediately, but relaxed a margin when they saw it was only a gangly, pale teenage boy. He was brunette, and his face was splattered with moles that trailed off beneath the collar of his red hoodie. He bounded towards them in a frankly clumsy way, tripping over twigs in his path and doing a weird spin to avoid falling before straightening up with a grin like nothing had happened. He was followed by his own pack of people, another brunet with puppy eyes and an uneven jawline, a beautiful redhead, a taller curly haired teen, a pretty asian, a light brown haired girl, and a scowling older man who stayed particularly close to him.

As soon as he neared them, close enough for them to asses each other but far enough that they were safe he began speaking. “Sacrifices? Like human sacrifices? Oh boy do I know all about human sacrifices, a little bit _too much_ about human sacrifices. I honestly never wanted to know _anything_ about human sacrifices, but obviously we can’t all pick and choose what happens to us right?” Everyone was in shock, and even though Elena had enough sense to know that all the newcomers but him were supernaturally inclined, the rest of them couldn’t help but stare at him like he was the weird one.

He barely waited for a response before barreling on, “Was it the same old virgins, guardians, soldiers one? Was it done by a darach? Man those are tricky, our one kidnapped my dad and Scotty’s mom, and our-“ he choked on the words, “other friend Allison’s dad. We had to do the whole sacrifice-ourselves-instead-of-them-stitch to save their lives but man was it annoying. Especially since it just lead up to my mind being vulnerable and being possessed by a demon thing,” he let out a breath, “man, not fun.”

They all merely stared longer, and she noticed the older stubbled man rolls his eyes heavenwards, looking like he was all to used to this and was merely asking for help.

“I’m better now though!” The teen blurted out, obviously taking their silence for something else. “I mean, it was unfortunate and we lost too many of our friends,” despite herself Elena felt her heart throb for the shuttered pain that overcame his features for a brief second, “but I’m better.” He trailed off, eyes flickering between the rest of them.

“Goodness,” she heard the mother of the family breath as she examined the young boy. “How old are you?” It seemed like she could also see what even Elena as a human saw; grief, pain, loss. These teenagers, probably not even a couple years younger than herself, have seen things. Seen and lost and fought and survived. She herself had been through her fair share of pain, but watching them made her wonder what they possibly went through to come out looking like veterans of a war.

The boy’s chin tilted up defensively, “16.”

Jesus Christ. She felt the vampires next to her shift, and wondered if they could sense the pain. She eyed the family and noticed that they too were watching the boy with a sort of grim understanding. The copper haired man’s face had a sort of pinch, as if he himself could see what the boy had gone through. She thought of his claim to read minds, and realized that he probably was.

“Stiles.” The older man said, like a warning, and it took her a second to realize that that was his name.

“You’re name is _Stiles_.” She heard the big muscly man from the family of vampires ask.

“Yeah, Stiles Stillinski.” He responded without missing a beat, “well Stiles isn’t my real name, but my real name is hard to pronounce so....” He clapped his hands together. “So! Sacrifices, huh! How many died so far? It’s three per group, hopefully not too many, our town lost around a dozen before people finally started listening to me because hello, _duh_ these are supernatural-“

“Seriously? Now?” The puppy looking boy beside him sighed. Scott, she remembered him referred as.

“Well no one listened to me no matter how many times I said—“

“Well maybe we were a little to busy with the pack of Alpha Werewolves that kidnapped our friends and were trying to murder us all “ he hissed back.

“Yeah, but it was all inter-connected, was it not? So—“

A growl emitted from the older man, and his eyes flashed red, effectively silencing the two squabbling teens. Stiles scowled, and turned back to the rest of them as if just realizing they were there. He opened his mouth but was wrenched back by the older man, who stepped forward to speak instead. “Sacrifice?” He grunted.

“Wow, Derek. Oh so eloque-okay _ow ow_ shutting up now.” The redhead had pinched him, effectively shutting him up a second time.

Elena took over and once again explained the situation, not missing the glances exchanged between them.

“So, not a darach.” Stiles confirmed with a frown. “Well that’s good then, a lot less death.”

“We lost two people,” Damon snapped, clearly annoyed by the way it was brushed off.

“And I lost four of my friends, and several of my family friends.” Stiles replied calmly. “I’m not comparing pain, but I’m simply saying that it could be worst. And trust me, _I know worst_ ”

Damon growled, obviously unhappy with being patronized and raised an eyebrow when the stubbled man growled back, his red eyes flashing once more.

“What are you guys?” The handsome father from the family, Carlisle, inquired. “I can’t seem to place the scent.”

“They’re all different,” Stefan observed, he took another inhale through his nose and frowned, “I can’t...what are you guys?” He repeated.

“We’re werewolves,” Scott said, yet he gestured towards himself, the older man, and the curly haired boy.

Elena frowned, “But your eyes...”

“We’re a different kind.” He explained. “We don’t go full wolf, and we’re not bounded by the full moon — affected, yes, but we change at will.” To demonstrate, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them they burned gold, hair extended on the side of his face, and she noted that fangs and claws protruded.

All members of the other two groups started, inching protectively closer to their loved ones. Elena felt a sense of dread when she realized they were hopelessly unmatched as a trio, but somehow knew that the others posed no true threat.

Despite the intimidating shift in features, Scott gave a rather puppy-ish grin.

“I’m a were-coyote.” The leggy light brown haired teen said rather flatly, flashing bright blue eyes.

“Kitsune.” The pretty asian quipped, raising one hand. “Lydia’s a banshee.” And Elena has never even heard of either of those, yet it seems the others have because they sucked in a breath of surprise.

“We also have a kanima-werewolf hybrid thing,” The curly haired one added. “but he’s abroad so...”

Everyone’s gaze turned to Stiles, who simply grinned and gave a two finger salute. “Resident human slash brains of the whole operation.”

“What’s a kanima?” The brunette female asked, the copper haired one beside her looking like he had a headache.

Stiles frowned in thought. “Someone who can shift into a lizard like creature with paralyzing venom.“

Well that sounded horrible. Both her and the other brunette bore similar looks of terror on their faces, and Stiles again stumbled over his words to explain. “But it wasn’t actually Jackson doing the murdering, he was just being controlled by a vengeful teen named Matt, and we managed to save him so now he’s only part kanima and part werewolf.”

Honestly, it was reaching a point where she wasn’t sure whether to actually believe the tales Stiles was telling. It all seemed too horrible to be true. But the look on his face had her believing him.

There was a beat of silence before the copper haired one growled, “Will. You. Just. Stop. _Thinking_?!

“Edward.” The brunette murmured in warning.

Another beat of silence, then he said. “Yes I can, now stop.”

Stiles jumped pointing, “Hah! You can read minds! Holy shit _you can read minds!_ You just _read my mind_!” He tried stepping forward in excitement but was pulled back by the stubbled one. “Derek he replied to a question I asked _in my mind_!”

“I know,” Derek sighed. “I’ve heard you the first time.”

He flailed a little and his bright eager eyes still solely on Edward, who just sighed in irritation. “I-“

Edward let out another exhale of frustration, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just please stop thinking. Your mind is going through at least five different things at once it’s giving me a headache.”

Stiles seemed somewhat smug over that fact, and he nodded enthusiastically. “I took a lot of adderall this morning.” He supplied, and Derek let out his own sigh of exasperation from beside him.

“So what brings you here?” Elena finally asked, deciding to get on with it. They had all inched closer towards one another, set far apart enough to feel safe in equal distances, forming a sort of triangle in the field.

“We’re looking for someone,” Derek said. “And when we followed his track it led us here."

Strange. That was what the others had said as well. She turned her gaze to the family, who were watching the pack in curiosity. “Who are you looking for?” The eldest, Carlisle, asked.

“A man named Peter Hale.”

No sign of recognition on the Cullen’s face, and the name rung no sign of familiarity amongst them either.

“Who are you looking for?” Stefan asked the Cullens.

“A vampire named Victoria.” Edward answered. “We followed her tracks here, in an attempt to corner her, but lost her somehow.”

But why here? Elena wondered. She thought back to all the newcomers in town lately. “What does Peter look like?”

“Medium height, brunette, blueish eyes with a kind of psychotic look in them, a little hot-“ Stiles received a sharp look from Derek at the last one, and he responded with a little jerk of his head, “Hah I meant _objectively_ , only because he’s related to you-“ he was cut off by Derek’s growl and rolled his eyes, “okay no need to be jealous.”

“We’re here because we’ve been following a vampire named Katherine,” Stefan offered up, giving them just enough because the others told them plenty.

Stiles eyebrows furrowed and be seemed deep in thought. “Two vampires and a zombie werewolf,”

“Zombie?” The brunette - Bella - squeaked in shock.

Stiles simply waved his hand dismissively, “He died and came back to life, long story.”

 _Wow_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well obviously it’s incomplete 😅 I thought of how hilarious it would be if Edward met Stiles and his weird, spastic self, which quickly turned into whatever THIS is.
> 
> Please ignore the vague sense of plot I tried having going on which makes no sense whatsoever. Leave a like and comment what you think!


End file.
